Broken Buddhas
by Pink Savvy
Summary: I have a new chapter!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin....DAMN.  
Chapter 1: Broken Buddhas ****Pink Savvy: Okay...I am back...this is the sequel to Midnight. Fay and Sally are back with me. I was going to wait to start the sequel until I had 100 reviews...but I have decide that I will not be that mean, it might take forever, ya know?  
  
Fay: Who the hell says that they want to read this anyway?  
  
Sally: Yeah, who says that I want to be here.  
  
Pink Savvy: I am so confused!! Sally you are supposed to be nice and Fay you are to be rude...well, at least Fay didn't change.  
  
Sally: *pulls off face* Who ever said that I am SALLY?!  
  
*It's Amon*  
  
Fay: *hungry look in her eyes* Yum!  
  
Pink Savvy: Pay attention Fay!! Where is Sal....*Pink Savvy stares at Amon* Maybe we can talk about Sally later...  
  
**** He sighed and put his forehead against hers, "Robin...will you..."  
  
Robin felt her heart flutter as she looked into Michael's eyes. They were filled with love.  
  
"Robin, will you wear this?" Michael pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket. It was a little worn around the edges, as though he had had it for years.  
  
Which he had, Michael slowly opened the box. Inside was a small ring with a ruby in the middle.  
  
"It was my mothers, before she pasted away. I want this to be a promise ring. So...?"  
  
Robin threw her hands around Michael's neck and kissed him there, "Yes."  
  
**** "You did it on purpose Sakaki!" Dojima yelled at him as they entered Raven's Flat.  
  
"No, I didn't Dojima. It was on honest mistake! I'll replace it, I swear!"  
  
Dojima now had tears running down her face," You never liked Caesar! You always thought he was weird!"  
  
"Well, Dojima, it is kind of odd to have," Sakaki stopped talking at the look Dojima gave him.  
  
"you WILL replace it, you WILL say you are sorry that you broke him, TO HIM!"  
  
Sakaki weighed he options of telling Dojima 'no'. Yet the word 'yes' just seemed simpler.  
  
"Okay Dojima, I will do it."  
  
He shrugged and hung his head, yet smiled when she kissed his cheek.  
  
"What was that about?" Michael asked Sakaki as Dojima skipped off somewhere.  
  
"Well, the past week I have been spending time over at Dojima's...." He blushed at this and continued. "And she had this Buddha statue. It's about 3 feet tall, gold and named Caesar. And when I was...ahh...getting out of bed this morning, I tripped over him and broke it."  
  
"So, now you have to replace it?" Michael broke into a grin and laughed.  
  
"Shut up, it isn't funny," Sakaki blushed again as Robin came over and Michael told her the story.  
  
"ROBIN?" Dojima had come from out of nowhere and grabbed Robin's right hand.  
  
On her ring finger she had the ring on that Michael had given her (OOFF: Yeah, I know I said "right hand". That is the hand that you would wear a promise or engagement ring in the 17th and 18th century's.)  
  
"WHAT IS THAT?!" Dojima's voice was growing louder as she stared at the ring.  
  
"Michael and I are promised. This is the ring that he gave me. Do you like it?" Robin smiled over at Michael.  
  
At that moment Amon and Karasuma walked in together. Laughing. They seemed more happy together then anybody had ever seen either one of them.  
  
"What is everybody talking about?" Karasuma looked around.  
  
"We are talking about this promise ring that Michael gave Robin! It is so pretty!" Dojima and Karasuma ohhed and ahhed over it.  
  
Amon, Michael and Sakaki just stared at them.  
  
"Good going Michael, now we will have to get them one." Amon gave Michael a glare.  
  
"Yeah, gad Michael, why did you have to do that."  
  
**** Pink Savvy: SO?!! What do we think of the first chappie?! Should I go on...or just leave it to rot?  
  
Fay: ROT ROT ROT!!  
  
Sally: Umm...so how about them Jayhawks? 


	2. Days Gone By

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin....DAMN.  
Chapter 2: Days Gone By  
  
**** Michael looked at the darkness that had come over the apartment that he, Robin, and Touko shared.  
  
The darkness reminded him of a song that his mother used to sing to him, 'Days Gone By'.  
  
He slowly started to hum as he sat on his bed in the darkness.  
  
'Days gone by, Trying to make me fly, How can my heart go on? The days and weeks go by...'  
  
"Michael? Is that you?" Robin must have returned from shopping.  
  
"Yeah! Hold on, I'll be right there to help you!" His dark mood started to slip away as his 'light' started to hum as she moved things around in the kitchen.  
  
'...Please don't make me cry, How can I ever laugh again? With this looming over my head...'  
  
Robin stopped singing, not knowing where the song had come from. She looked over her shoulder and saw Michael standing there.  
  
"How do you know that song?" Michael hadn't thought that anybody knew it. It had started as a poem at first, and later turned into a song. For him.  
  
"I don't know. It's like it just popped into my head. Almost as if it was there all along but something had to dig it out. Like bones hidden in the sand, you don't know they are there until you trip over them."  
  
They looked deep into each others eyes, not knowing that like two magnets that they were drawn together. And it felt to both of them like they would never let go.  
  
**** '...The hurt and the pain, Please don't make it come again, Only you can make it go away...'  
  
Karasuma was shocked to hear Amon singing in the shower...out-of-tune singing.  
  
Their very own team leader and her boyfriend sung? And was horrible at it!  
  
She burst out laughing and Amon stopped his singing.  
  
"What? Miho, is there something wrong?" Amon sounded slightly distressed through the shower curtain.  
  
"No, Amon! Everything is fine! There was something funny on the television," she held back her laughter. It was not something either she or Amon was used to hearing, so they always were a little concerned to hear it at first.  
  
"Why don't you come tell me about it? I won't be long in the shower for much longer."  
  
Miho Karasuma, 19, and was for the first time in her life having the time over her life. Amon was only 6 years older and he was one of the few boyfriends that she had ever had.  
  
She went into the bathroom and sat on the sink while he finished his shower.  
  
They could talk about nothing or something of import for hours. Or, to both of their surprise, they could cuddle on the couch and just be silent.  
  
"Could you hand me that towel?" Amon stuck his head ouot from behind the curtain and pointed to the towel on the toilet.  
  
She smiled and handed him the towel anyways. Knowing that Amonh was likely to be crabby for the rest of the day if she ran off with the towel and made him chase after her for it.  
  
Amusing, yet they were just getting used to having each other around just now.  
  
"I know what you are thinking. Thank you for not running off with the towel." Amon silently laughed at her for it and stepped out of the shower with the towel around his waist.  
  
He drew her into his embrace and they kissed. Something that they were also getting used to, but willing to do it as many times as needed to get used to it.  
  
**** (OOFF: CHECK IT!!! We have Nagira and Hanamura Mika, the bitch assistant, together!)  
  
'...But you have left me, Left me forever, The blood is everywhere, You need me more then the world does, I'll come for you...'  
  
"Nagira! Stop that singing and work for once! We have a lot of people that have cases! Do you work!" Mika yelled at him from across the room, like a school teacher.  
  
"Good thing I always had a thing for school teachers," Nagira said loud and proud.  
  
"What did you just say?" Mika's voice got strangely high and strangled.  
  
The creepy guy who never talks, eyes just shifted from one to the other. (OOFF: WHAT the hell is that guys name anyways?!)  
  
"I said, 'It's a good thing I always had a thing for school teachers'," Nagira said, not knowing that they file for the case in front of him held a teachers complaint against a school.  
  
"WHY...WOULD...YOU...SAY...THAT...NAGIRA?" Mika's voice was like a steel blade, ready to slice off his man parts if he gave the wrong answer.  
  
"Because, your voice always reminds me of a school teacher whenever you are yelling at me. It kind of reminds me of the times when my uniform loving, young, hot, sexy, first year teacher would yell at me," he smiled at her and leaned back in his chair. "Think you can find a teacher uniform somewhere?"  
  
"Shut up, Nagira," Mika blushed and went back to her work.  
  
**** '...Since you won't come for me,  
My heart is breaking in two,  
With the death you brought to me,  
Why did you do this?  
Why can't you help me?  
You always have before.'  
  
"Dojima! I have already told both you and Caesar, Sr. and Jr. that I am sorry for breaking him and to Caesar Jr. for breaking his father. Must you sing that song while Caesar Jr. can still hear you?" He glanced at her. "You will turn him against me!"  
  
As Sakaki put his hands over Caesar Jr.'s ears Dojima's sad song turned to laughter.  
  
"What the hell is so funny, Yurika Dojima?" Sakaki glared at her.  
  
"You are talking about him as if he is REAL! Now who is crazy, Haruto?" Dojima did an odd jig around Sakaki as she laughed.  
  
Not used to being laughed at, only yelled at, Sakaki was growing irritated.  
  
So he grabbed Dojima's hand and made her fall onto the Queen size bed to which Caesar Jr. sat.  
  
**** Pink Savvy: Okay...the 'song', which is really a poem, 'Days Gone By' is owned by me. It is a song that I wrote for my best friend, (nickname) Shae, tried to kill himself. This started as a sad chapter because I was very sad...but it turned out to be funny because my mood changed when I saw Shae in school today!! I am happy that he is back...WHO SAW WHR and INU YASHA last night? (Wednesday) They put mustaches on their faces!!! IT WAS GREAT!!! IT MAKES ME LAUGH!!!  
  
FAY: Everything makes you laugh, moron.  
  
Sally: Shut up both of you, before you even start! SILLY BUNNY!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do own 'Days Gone By' and 'GIGGLE PANTS' WHAT NOW BITCH!!!!???!!!?!?!  
  
Please Review!!!  
  
Review section:  
  
Selene: Thank you and your friend!! Here is more for you!  
  
Karsumi: Lol...I am glad that you are happy about Sequels...I love them too...I had the same reaction...no problem...thank you for reviewing!!! 


	3. Laughter

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin...DAMN Ch. 3: Laughter  
  
****Pink Savvy: I am SOOO Sorry! Please forgive me. My damn computer it an evil bitch whore. You must excuse Minxy, she can't help herself.  
  
**** They were all together in the meeting room. Amon was staring at Michael like he was crazy.  
  
"This isn't a witch? Then why would it concern us?" Amon looked at Michael once again.  
  
"Because, it may not be a witch. But it is super natural. And since we are the only ones that deal with super naturals, well, we have to deal with this," Michael explained.  
  
"So what is it then, Michael? If not a witch, then what the hell is it?" Sakaki asked Michael.  
  
"An angel," came the simple reply from the hacker.  
  
"A what?" Robin's eyes grew large at what Michael had just told the group. But how was that possible? Sure, she had heard of angels, she had lived in a convent. And she had been a nun.  
  
"Angel; one class of spiritual beings; a celestial attendant of God," Michael clicked a few buttons on his computer to show the group the dictionary description of an angel.  
  
"But Michael, even though angels are spiritual beings, it is said that they never leave God, and when they do they make sure that they are not caught," Robin looked at Michael who was directly to her right.  
  
They had changed seats when everybody had started to get the love bug. Robin and Michael now sat next to each other. Sakaki had abandon his seat next to Karasuma and now sat at the end of the long computers next to Dojima.  
  
Karasuma suddenly spoke up, "Michael, why would you want us to hunt an angel?"  
  
"Well, Ms. Karasuma, we cannot hunt an angel. We must capture it, but we are not to harm it at all."  
  
A lot had happened over the past few months. The down fall of Zaizen and The Factory. Robin learning that the witches called her 'the devil's child'.  
  
Amon had saved Robin when the factory had gone down but it no longer mattered, they were all together again.  
  
But while they stilled hunted witches, they no longer used orbo. Robin's description of the orbo being disgusting had been most accurate. They used real bullets now. And they did not leave the witches to suffer painlessly.  
  
One thing that Robin refused to do was kill witches with her craft. When asked why, she simply replied, "Then I would be no better then them."  
  
"Michael, how are you going to track the angel, isn't the computer only set to track witches?" Dojima looked at Michael questioningly.  
  
"All living things have an aura. Witches and craft users have different auras from humans," He paused, clicking on his computer and brought up the room that they were in. "Look in front of you, you can see all of our auras. Yet the difference was that looking at Robin and Karasuma's color is different."  
  
They all leaned closely to the computer.  
  
"Hey, Michael, isn't Amon's aura a slightly different color as well?" Sakai leaned into the computer so that his face almost touched it.  
  
"Yes, because Amon is a seed. His aura would grow brighter if he tapped into his full power," Neither Amon nor Michael said what they were thinking. Since the night of the factory, his aura had grown more the color of a craft user.  
  
"Well, there is no point in just sitting here, let's get to work," They all turned to the voice that came from the door way. It was Kosaka.  
  
**** Soon they were off. Amon, Michael, and Robin where packed into Amon's car. Karasuma and Sakaki were in his, and Dojima was flying solo.  
  
Michael's clicking was something that both Amon and Robin had had to get used to over time out side of the office. It was shocking the first few weeks to hear it from the back of the car and Michael's random, yet almost silent shouts at his computer when he couldn't find something.  
  
"Found the angel," Michael sat back and put his hands behind his head in satisfaction.  
  
**** Nagira sat staring at Mika. Silently laughing at her as she squirmed under his gaze. Yet she tried to not move or pretend to notice.  
  
Suddenly Mika looked up at him, her eyes flashing.  
  
"What the hell are you staring at, Nagira?!"  
  
He just smiled, she had such a hard time of holding her temper, it always made him laugh.  
  
The creepy guy who never talks suddenly stood up. He bowed his leave and slowly left the building, pulling his coat on after him.  
  
Nagira got up in his lazy way and strutted over to Mika, "So you want to get something for dinner?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed and she asked the question that had been bugging her all week, "When is your young lover, Robin, coming back to you?"  
  
He loved it when her voice snapped at him, "More then likely, never." He smiled and his hand shot out, belying his lazy body language.  
  
He pulled her chin up to look at him and he swooped down and kissed her.  
  
****Pink Savvy: I love kisses....they are so much fun to write. Don't you agree? Right...so umm...how many of you are going to kill me for being slow with this chapter?  
  
Fay: Hopefully all of them. Can you all get that for me? I am to lazy to do it my self. 


	4. Angel

Chapter 4: Angel

Pink Savvy: (On knees) Please forgive me! I didn't mean to wait this long to up date! I am sorry!

Robin and Amon jumped out of the car as they can upon the building where Michael had found the angel hiding out in.

Yet unlike the other places that they had been to when looking for someone (a witch) there was no dark warehouse. There was just a house painted white. The lights blazing inside so there was nowhere to hide.

Robin and Amon looked at each other and then at Michael as he climbed out of the car.

"How are we to do this Michael? How can we capture an angel without hurting it?" Amon looked to Michael as he opened the computer on the top of the car.

He started to type and then looked at Robin and Amon.

"I am not sure," he had a slightly panicked look to him when suddenly the door to the white house opened.

"Hello?" A woman's voice called out to them.

"Hello, there!" Robin sent a look to Michael and Amon, then walked forward into the light that was spilling from the house.

"Robin?" The lady in the doorway looked at her and smiled. "Good, you are finally here. I have been waiting for you."

Mika drew back from Nagira.

"What the hell do you think that you are doing Nagira?" She lifted her eyebrow at him.

"I am kissing you and I would still be kissing you if you would not have pulled away. So in that fact I am wondering what you are doing," His mouth drew up in a cocky grin.

Mika looked at him. Wondering what in the world had gotten into her boss. She didn't really care about the fact that he should not be kissing her. She was only thinking about how much she liked the short kiss.

"I am wondering about if you are going to go get the dinner that you were talking about earlier. I am very hungry and if you are not going to go get it then I guess that I will have to leave now," Mika started to get out of her chair and Nagira put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait here and I will be right back. Why don't you get some of the candles that are in my desk and light them. Stay here."

He left the room with a grin on his face.

Sakaki and Dojima had gone straight to dinner after Amon, Robin and Michael had left. Amon had not told them to do anything so they figures that they were free until Michael called.

"So what do you think about this angel that they are out to find?" Dojima asked.

Sakaki started to choke on his food and Dojima smacked him on the back.

"Are you choosing to talk about work…outside of work?" He thought for a second. "Now that I think about it, have you ever talked about work, by choice? Or by being forced to?"

"Hey, I can talk about work or I can talk about this promise ring that Robin got from Michael and why you never got me any jewelry," Dojima looked at him.

In truth she could not care less about work or the jewelry. She just wanted to talk with Sakaki because it made her feel good. He was her perfect guy…kind of. But she liked the parts of him that drove her nuts…sometimes.

"I guess we could talk about how much you like my motorcyle."

"Only a little bit." She countered.

They both smiled at each other as they ate their dinner, then they left, about go to a movie when the phone rang.

Sakaki drew in a deep breath, and answered.


End file.
